Spain's little sister
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: It's the golden age of Piracy. Antonio is traveling the seas with his charge, Romano, and his little sister Sara. But a certain English nation is out to cause trouble for them. Just how far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**(Editor's note; This isn't actually MY story, although I did edit it, it was made by a friend of mine, and I'm publishing it for her :) it's very different from my style but I think it's interesting in it's own way.**

* * *

It was the dawn of the Piracy era, the start of the golden age of discovery.  
Antonio adored his ward Romano he thought the world of the boy Despite the fact he had sulky face, and a less than sunny disposition. Romano may not have been a happy go lucky bundle of chibi joy like his brother, but he was a young boy with his whole life head of him. Spain had adopted him, and was like a father and guardian to the young Italian nation. Even though they argued and bickered constantly they had wonderful time together looking out for each other like father and son. Antonio's constant carefree smile and sunny disposition, was the perfect thing to lure south Italy out of his sulky little shell.

They had fun traveling the high sea's and doing small raids. Antonio got a rush like no other, when his vessel hit land. From up atop his ship he'd watch as the madness below unfolded. His crew members crashed through defenseless villages, plundering them for their riches. Riches they'd add to the mighty Spanish on every raid, little Romano would stand by his side, his little hand clasped in Antonio's. It was the dawn of the age of Piracy, and Spain was leading the way.

Every now and then, The pair would run into Spain's old friends, sometimes enemies, and always drinking buddies France and Prussia. They'd sit together in nameless little seaside pubs and swap exaggerated stories of heroics and war. They'd sing sea shanties together, each in their own respective languages, so the end result was like a tri-lingual cat's wail. Francis and Prussia would drink themselves silly, but Antonio always tried to remain sober- he had a little boy to take care of, after all.

Despite their differences and quarrels Romano and Toni got like a house on fire the shared the happy and sad times the good days and the bad days.  
The ship seemed to hum with harmony of the captain and young ward. The crew treated Romano with respect as they would their captain. he was a grumpy child, but something about him melted the hearts of even the most bitter, weather-worn of sailors. He was the constant recipient of head-pats and hair-tousles.

Toni refused to spoil Romano, and resisted the urge just to give into the angry young nation whenever he was throwing a tantrum or sulking. Romano eventually learned that when Toni said ** no** he meant **no **matter how Romano pouted or sulked if he kept up his moody demur he got sent to his cabin to cool off until he learned that what adopted big brother said he meant. This lead to Romano spending a lot of time locked away in his cabin. His short temper always did get him into trouble. He'd lie back in his hammock, the taught rope digging into his skin, and close his eyes, letting the sea rock him to sleep like the mother he never had.

The only one Romano did not get on with was Netherlands. Spain's other charge. The Nordic nation stayed true to his viking nature and bullied Romano relentlessly, like he used to do to England once upon a time. But even the usually oblivious Antonio got fed with him bullying little Romano that he banned the older country from his ship. He just wanted Romano to be happy with him. From being abandoned by his grandfather Rome, to being tossed around from nation to nation like an unwanted toy, Romano had been through enough.

Unfortunately, Spain's once prosperous piracy age turned sour when England grew power hunger and his might and conquest were begging to out rule his common sense. Spain remembered the days when England was a weak little nation, constantly being invaded; First by Rome, and then by France. Then after that he was terrorized by vikings. The England of now seemed determined to prove he wasn't just a weakling anymore. Tensions between Toni and Arthur spiked, when Queen Elizabeth chose to marry her England rather than Spain's king Phillip. Antonio sent out a battle fleet- his famed armada, most powerful thing at sea- to put the little runt in his place. But England beat him, humiliated him, and laughed as his sailors drowned in the icy British waters.  
**' That's what you get for trying to invade me, stupid Spanish git'**

From then on, England was the new king of the ocean. he was Lord of the Pirates, always robbing from Spanish ships returning with riches from the new world. Thrice he tried to raid Antonio's own ship with out much success he was beaten. But hardly. And that Scared Spain, to think England had come so close to hurting his Romano.

Little did Antonio know that when the newest member of his family arrived, a few months after a particularly bad fight between him and England, that Arthur would be so desperate to hurt Antonio, he'd attack the innocent child, leaving her as a terrified stuttering shell of the once fun-loving intelligent little girl she used to be.

Toni was devastated that he'd nearly lost his sister to that cocky, arrogant pirate boy. Sorrow, guilt, and ultimately wrath began to consume him. The powerful, fiery emotions plaguing his every thought. One day he would get his revenge on that nation for taking his sisters innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Editor's note; This isn't actually MY story, although I did edit it, it was made by a friend of mine, and I'm publishing it for her :) it's very different from my style but I think it's interesting in it's own way.**

* * *

It was the dawn of the Piracy era, the start of the golden age of discovery.  
Antonio adored his ward Romano he thought the world of the boy Despite the fact he had sulky face, and a less than sunny disposition. Romano may not have been a happy go lucky bundle of chibi joy like his brother, but he was a young boy with his whole life head of him. Spain had adopted him, and was like a father and guardian to the young Italian nation. Even though they argued and bickered constantly they had wonderful time together looking out for each other like father and son. Antonio's constant carefree smile and sunny disposition, was the perfect thing to lure south Italy out of his sulky little shell.

They had fun traveling the high sea's and doing small raids. Antonio got a rush like no other, when his vessel hit land. From up atop his ship he'd watch as the madness below unfolded. His crew members crashed through defenseless villages, plundering them for their riches. Riches they'd add to the mighty Spanish on every raid, little Romano would stand by his side, his little hand clasped in Antonio's. It was the dawn of the age of Piracy, and Spain was leading the way.

Every now and then, The pair would run into Spain's old friends, sometimes enemies, and always drinking buddies France and Prussia. They'd sit together in nameless little seaside pubs and swap exaggerated stories of heroics and war. They'd sing sea shanties together, each in their own respective languages, so the end result was like a tri-lingual cat's wail. Francis and Prussia would drink themselves silly, but Antonio always tried to remain sober- he had a little boy to take care of, after all.

Despite their differences and quarrels Romano and Toni got like a house on fire the shared the happy and sad times the good days and the bad days.  
The ship seemed to hum with harmony of the captain and young ward. The crew treated Romano with respect as they would their captain. he was a grumpy child, but something about him melted the hearts of even the most bitter, weather-worn of sailors. He was the constant recipient of head-pats and hair-tousles.

Toni refused to spoil Romano, and resisted the urge just to give into the angry young nation whenever he was throwing a tantrum or sulking. Romano eventually learned that when Toni said ** no** he meant **no **matter how Romano pouted or sulked if he kept up his moody demur he got sent to his cabin to cool off until he learned that what adopted big brother said he meant. This lead to Romano spending a lot of time locked away in his cabin. His short temper always did get him into trouble. He'd lie back in his hammock, the taught rope digging into his skin, and close his eyes, letting the sea rock him to sleep like the mother he never had.

The only one Romano did not get on with was Netherlands. Spain's other charge. The Nordic nation stayed true to his viking nature and bullied Romano relentlessly, like he used to do to England once upon a time. But even the usually oblivious Antonio got fed with him bullying little Romano that he banned the older country from his ship. He just wanted Romano to be happy with him. From being abandoned by his grandfather Rome, to being tossed around from nation to nation like an unwanted toy, Romano had been through enough.

Unfortunately, Spain's once prosperous piracy age turned sour when England grew power hunger and his might and conquest were begging to out rule his common sense. Spain remembered the days when England was a weak little nation, constantly being invaded; First by Rome, and then by France. Then after that he was terrorized by vikings. The England of now seemed determined to prove he wasn't just a weakling anymore. Tensions between Toni and Arthur spiked, when Queen Elizabeth chose to marry her England rather than Spain's king Phillip. Antonio sent out a battle fleet- his famed armada, most powerful thing at sea- to put the little runt in his place. But England beat him, humiliated him, and laughed as his sailors drowned in the icy British waters.  
**' That's what you get for trying to invade me, stupid Spanish git'**

From then on, England was the new king of the ocean. he was Lord of the Pirates, always robbing from Spanish ships returning with riches from the new world. Thrice he tried to raid Antonio's own ship with out much success he was beaten. But hardly. And that Scared Spain, to think England had come so close to hurting his Romano.

Little did Antonio know that when the newest member of his family arrived, a few months after a particularly bad fight between him and England, that Arthur would be so desperate to hurt Antonio, he'd attack the innocent child, leaving her as a terrified stuttering shell of the once fun-loving intelligent little girl she used to be.

Toni was devastated that he'd nearly lost his sister to that cocky, arrogant pirate boy. Sorrow, guilt, and ultimately wrath began to consume him. The powerful, fiery emotions plaguing his every thought. One day he would get his revenge on that nation for taking his sisters innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni and Romano were walking across the bay, hand in hand, looking over the devastation of the storm making some light chitchat;  
"I wasn't scared of that storm last night, you know, Boss!" Romano was insisting. trying to seem brave.  
"Whatever you say- !" Toni laughed, teasing.  
"Bastard!" Romano huffed, before Spain had a chance to scold his young ward for swearing, a high-pitch whining noise was heard. Like the crying of a baby .  
Hurriedly scared for the life of the infant apparently lost and washed away by the storm, the two of them frantically began moving away the debris of the storm. Beneath a plank of splintered wood was were they found her; An adorable, terrified little girl who looked no older than three. She looked up and them, her clothes ragged, her hair soaking and her eyes scared and wide. shaky tears streamed down the little girls face. Out of a deep-seated parental instinct, Toni picked the bedraggled little girl up, holding her close to him to keep her warm.  
"Shh, mi baba, shh"

Suddenly, as if she'd materialized out of nowhere, the old Gypsy woman appeared she seemed somewhat thinner now- gaunt, almost, skeletal, like a walking corpse. "She's yours now." The woman said, her voice haggered and scratchy. Her gold tooth twinkled in the mourning sunlight. Both Antonio and Romano turned around to look at her, having no idea where she'd came from. Antonio didn't know who she was, but something about her seemed so... familiar. "Look after her, Cherish her- She is to be your sister. Give her all the love and attention she needs from you- her new family. I want you to love her like you do Romano. She is your province, her name is Saragossa."  
Antonio looked down at the tiny girl in his arms, who had now ceased crying and was cuddling into his coat. he felt his heart melt. She was adorable. "Saragossa." He repeated, in a whisper. "- How did you know all that!?" he asked the gypsy, but in the instant he'd diverted his attention away from her, she had vanished.

Romano looked up at the baby in Antonio's arms. "Si. She is cute, I guess that is going to upset Chile and Argentina when they see her, and they are no longer going to be center of our guardians attention. I bet they'll resent her!"  
But secretly he was referring to himself. People had always preferred his younger brother, North Italy, over himself. Even Spain had tried to exchange him for his little brother back in the early years. So Romano felt a flare of jealousy and a stab of dread when Saragossa arrived. Little did he know, at the time, that eventually he'd come to love her as his own little sister.  
"Lets get her back to the ship." Toni decided, "she is probably tired hungry and by the smells of it needs changing."

They got on the ship. The crew being the superstitious said it is was awful bad luck to have woman on board even a baby one. They all rallied around, demanding that the lone female be left at land  
Toni would have non of it. he stood at the front of the ship, and whacked his sword against the polished wood to get everyone's attention. "Anybody who dare speak like that again will be severely punished by my hand, Capiche?" He growled, an uncharacteristically menacing tone to his voice, that sent shivers down Romano's spine.  
The men looked between themselves- they could tell that Spain was being serious. A sudden eruption of "Aye Aye Captain!" Was heard from the men on the deck.

Toni turned to the baby in his arms, all menace from before absent in his voice now. "Shh, there there poppet big brother will change you and feed and tuck you up in a nice warm cot."  
Chile, a mischievous young country looked at the baby with mild curiosity "where that thing come from?"

Toni said "her name is Sara she is to be your adopted little sister."

Argentina wrinkled his nose in disgust, he stood next to his south-American brother, Chile. !Ew she all smelly and horrible and crying."

Toni ignored their complaints, and went to sort the baby out.

"There all clean and nice. Lets get you some milk and then tuck you up for long nap, pequeño." Sara snuggled up to her new guardian with a little gurgle and a small smile.  
Romano smirked he adored his new little sister she would make a wonderful target for his pranks.  
Argentina caught the look in his eye, and pushed the older boy "Don't even think about it idiota! Toni may not be here I am I will make sure you never hurt her got me Romano!"

Romano nodded in assent that he would never try to hurt Sara in any way shape or form he grew to adore his little adopted sister you couldn't help but like that cute face.  
Argentina and Chile grew to adore the little Province too. But one person that hated her was Miguel the patched eye pirate who reeked of rum and tobacco. He hated the idea of any female on the ship.  
One time when thought that Argentina, Chile and Romano were learning rope playing from Thomas he took the little girl, carried her out of her crib, and threw her into the damp, cold hold of the ship, hoping nature would take it's cause and lead to her demise.

When Captain Antonio found out he lost his Tobacco and rum Ration for whole a year, and received 40 searing, burning lashes from an enraged Spain. This upset Miguel, so he hated Sara even more than ever which at the time he did not realize would be his undoing .  
He walked off cursing that brat who would dare take away their captain from them she should have been left to the wolves so they could raise her.  
Miguel also got the young Sara doing chroes in the gally Kitchen saying while she was might as well pull her weight around the ship.

Sara turned out to be wonderful cook making healthy meals with salt pork etc and making the meal go round the crew.  
The captain chose to do an inspection of the Galley Kitchen and to see how cook was doing.  
Toni's face turned puce when found sara working alongside cook who kept a gentle but watchful eye on the young province.  
Toni guessed that miguel was at the back of it yet again.  
|Miguel dared answer the Captain back the crews faces were horror stricken no matter what was said captain was always right

Sara grew into a very beautiful child who was like a little ray of sunshine- full of smiles, laughter, happiness. She loved life, and managed to brighten people's day with her natural cheeriness. She was adored, by Spain and his family, but never spoiled. her Muslim heritage has lead her to be modest, and kind. She was cherished by all who fell under her charm.

The people called her a child of the sun because of radiance and charm and her tinkling, child-like laughter that seemed to fill even the darkest of places. People loved her but her brothers would never let her be spoiled he was just as strict with her as he was with his wards.  
Her childhood was spent mostly at the beaches, and she loved it when Spain's wards came to visit her, even if Argentina dunked her the water until got yelled by Chile and Romano. They dried her off but big brother was not silly he scolded the trio for getting her wet and scaring her.

Chile cried out in protest " said but we tried to stop them Hermano, and Argentina was only playing he didn't mean to hurt her!"  
Romano muttered moodily "why should I have to take the rap for these idiots who are only having fun with their little sister?"  
Toni shook his head, and said "I do not care for excuses from you three just go back to the house and to your rooms I have had enough of you three for one day!"

Arthur watched on from his rainy little country with envy of this beautiful little girl who glowed with happiness, and at the beautiful Spanish Province itself. Whenever Arthur saw something beautiful, he wanted it for himself. Whether it be land, jewels or even people. He was powerful now, not like the little weakling he used to be, who's lands were ravaged and pillaged by vikings. He was strong now, but the greed had consumed him.

But Sara didn't know about this, and continued to make everyone smile, with her simple charm and nature and naturally sunny disposition that came with the Spanish people who are a simple people who can be ruthless when they need to be. For now, she was just a happy girl who was loved very much by her brother- but even he didn't know how far that love would go.

Toni laid the tired but happy little d girl down to sleep never suspecting that trouble would just around the corner for this happy go lucky little girl whose princess charm captured the heart of everybody she came in contact with even those who didn't know her adored the little girl whose manners would befit a child of noble birth. Her Muslim heritage had left her with modesty and politeness, so she never seemed bratty or spoilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Toni left the ship taking Sara and Romano with him to the village to get supplies he left Chile and Argentina in charge of the ship.  
Toni was totally unaware that somebody from distance was also watching the ship. An unseen guardian angel from another word- an inverted mirror world, a distortion of reality, known as the 2-player world. This version was like Tony, but twisted, and unnatural. An abomination of reality.

Toni told Sara and Romano to stay by the fountain where he could see them and keep eye on the two youngsters. They were both so innocent and unaware of the future dangers that lay ahead for them. Neither of them had any idea that Sara would lose her childish innocent way's nearly for ever.  
Romano smiled at Sara he knew that her beauty would break any man's heart when she was older, but he didn't see that. That was all in future and the future was long way off. He saw his little sister, the girl he'd protect like a big brother should. Shyly, he took her hand, so she wouldn't wonder of or get taken. Sara grinned at him brightly. She knew Romano wanted to seem tough, but he was very sweet inside.

Arthur boarded the ship expecting to find gold, jewels, spices and other riches that Spain had taken from the new world. Maybe even the crown of the Spanish kings and queens. He'd take it all to his ship and horde away, Then lie in wait for Antonio to try and get back his stolen goods, so he could hold him hostage.  
"What are you doing on my ship!? Your trying to take what doesn't belong to you, Si?" A voice boomed. It seemed to echo around the ship, it sent shivers down Arthur's spine. He turned around only to come face to face with a man who looked exactly like Antonio- but.. not quite. There was something about him that was wrong. Something deeply wrong and unnatural that made Arthur feel sick.  
" Antonio! Y-You've grown your hair, eh? And your...bigger than I remember." Arthur said, trying not to stutter. Indeed, the man standing before him was taller and more well built than he remembered Antonio being.

The man laughed, a horrible shrieking sound. "I am not Antonio, _Idoita_, I am Andres. your on my Alternate self- my 1p's ship. you have until the of three to get off this ship alive or you might just wish you had never been born."  
Arthur stared up at the man, an unexplained feeling of terror washing over him.  
"Uno- " Andres starting, his eyes began to glow.  
"D-Demon!" Arthur cried out. He fled with his tail between his legs but he vowed that he would return and get even with the fucking Spaniard for taking away his chance of glory and victory over his pirate rival Spain.  
Andres stared at Arthur's retreating figure, with his glowing magenta eyes, smirking at the boy. Before the Blonde made it of the ship, Andres grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, and hissed into his ear "You Dare you back here again today, I will chop of your damn thieving hands and make you eat them." Then he laughed sadistically, and pushed Arthur away, giggling to himself as the Brit ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur tried again few months later but this was met by Antonio with his battle axe in his hand,and a dangerous glint in his eyes..  
He protecting what he believed was rightfully his like Romano and Sara. They were his pride and joy he adored them to bits and wouldn't let that good for nothing creep near his charges, even if it meant that he would get himself injured protecting the ones he loved the most.

The two of them battled it out, the Blonde-haired Brit V.S The Dark-haired Spaniard. their fights had become almost normal, expected. Antonio knocked the Brit's sword out of his hand, so it went skidding across the ship the two were fighting on. Taking his opportunity, Antonio tripped the blonde up, and sat on the younger nations chest, while he was still defenseless. Arthur struggled underneath him, so Antonio pressed his blade to his captives neck, just hard enough to draw blood. Arthur lay perfectly still, as if he'd been paralyzed. His acid-green eyes glared up at Antonio. "You can't kill me." he spat at him. Antonio let out a rare, dark chuckle.

"But I can hurt you." He said. Pressing the Blade harder into Arthur's neck, he wanted to leave a scar- a reminder for the Brit not to touch what was his.  
"Fuck you- you stupid fucking Spainaird! you- " Arthur began to shout, but Antonio placed his free hand over the Brit's lips, silencing him.  
"I Like you so much better when you can't talk. Maybe I should cut your tongue out?" Antonio said, laughing when the Blonde's eyes widened with fear. "Still I coward, I see."  
Arthur snarled but still got his Arse kicked Antonio who just happened to be the better swords man than Arthur ever was. The Spainaird took his hand away, to grip his sword with both hands.

"Arthur, your way to flashy- to flighty with sword. No skills whatsoever." Antonio sneered, enjoying the moment of having the British Empire trapped beneath him. "You should never take on what you can't handle."  
Arthur laughed in Antonio's face, his blood staining Antonio's sword "Yeah, tell that to the Spanish Armada!"  
In a flash of white-hot rage, the type he never showed in front of Sara or Romano, Antonio drew his sword away from the Brit's neck, and plunged it deep into the blonde's hand. Arthur bit his lip, refusing to show any signs of distress in front of his enemy. With Sadistic Glee, Antonio Climbed of the injured Arthur, and kicked him in the stomach "And You you DARE try and hurt my family again. Si."

Arthur got defeated yet again by Toni. Arthur was left injured swearing that he would get even with that Tomato bastard for injuring his sword hand.

Toni laughed at this, when he returned to his ship he had small party to celebrate the fact he had won a victory over the scone bastard this time.

Miguel walked away muttering that the female brat had to go as she was curse to the ship and its crew and it would all end in disaster for them and the Bella Marie.  
Rath rolled his eyes at his superstitious crew mate. "oh ,shut up Miguel she is a welcome addition to our ship and crew!"


	6. Chapter 6

They moored at the port of Santa Maria where they would stop for next six weeks to give the crew some much needed time to meet wenches and drink, while repairs were made to the ship and the sails were replaces.

Toni left the Vessel to get some supplies but chose not to take Romano and Sara with him as it was a ten mile walk to the village and much too long for two pairs of little legs. He didn't fancy having to put up with Romano's whining for an hour.  
Romano and Sara stayed out the way of the people repairing the ship playing below deck in Toni's cabin where it was supposed to be safe. The two of them lay on Toni's posh tiger-skin carpet, reading one of the Captain's big books, full of colorful pictures of exotic lands.

Miguel was charged with keeping and eye on the little ones making sure they were okay and had their naps and food and the proper times as Toni would be away until the early evening at latest.  
Arthur snuck aboard the Bella Maria.  
Miguel had drunk himself into gin soaked slumber and knew nothing about the intruder Aboard the Bella Maria.  
Arthur crept down to Antonio's cabin looking for jewels and treasure.

Instead he found the sweet innocent Sara playing quietly with her wooden toys.  
Suddenly the desire to get even with Toni over came him for all the injustice he had been done came boiling to the surface.  
He saw red, he wanted to hurt Antonio like he, Francis and Gilbert had hurt him. He grabbed Sara without even thinking about it. He tried for Romano but the bouwas too fast.  
Romano ran as fast as little legs would carry him to the town to get Toni and tell him about the raid on the ship and what was happening to Sara

Arthur clamped his hand down over the little nations mouth to stop her from screaming. "Just relax my dear," He said, in rough English Sara only understood fragments of. "We're only going to kill you and break Spain's heart."  
The crew looked amoungst themselves. "Are we really gonna kill a kid?" Greensberg asked hesitantly.  
"Why not? Spain- captain Antonio seems to enjoy killing the Aztec and the Inca children. Lets give him a taste of his own medicine!" Arthur said, dragging Sara to a nearby chair. It wasn't as if Arhut cared about those children himself, it was just a justification.  
"Pass me some rope!" He demanded. He tied the struggling girl up, making sure the rope cut into Sara's skin. Sara watched him with wide terrified eyes.  
"Close your eyes, sweetheart." Arthur said, gripping his pistol tightly in gloved hands, aiming it at her face. Sara looked up at him, her blue eyes spilling over with tears that dribbled over her face. Her breath hitched as a deep fear clenched her gut. "_Po- Porvavore_!" She pleaded in her native tongue.  
Arthur let out a frustrated hiss, and lowered his weapon. His crew circled him.  
"Losing your nerve, Captain?" Greensberg asked, a hint of mockery in his voice. "I should of known you were too much of a coward to shoot even the enemies brat!"  
Arthur stood up, and punched his crewman across the face with strength that seemed impossible for the boy who didn't look any older than seventeen. Greensberg fell to the floor, clutching his bloody nose.  
"Don't you dare question me- ye scurvy dogs." Arthur said, in a low authoritative voice that carried across the room. Silence fell. "Now here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna raid this ship, take all we please. And when we're done we'll burn it to ashes. And this little lassie." He pointed to Saragossa, sill bound to the chair, crying. "Will burn with it!"

* * *

**(Editors note- the Author originally had Arthur and his crew gang-rape Sara but I decided to edit that out and change it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kali the personification of Kaliista, along with Lucia the personification of Andalusia and three members of Antonio's crew, slipped silently along the poorly lit streets of Santeria, they stuck close together, as the night was filled with the sounds of the taverns and brothels; laughter, shouting, singing. It all the merry-making seemed out of place somehow after what had happened.  
They were after getting even with that English bastard for burning their friend's ship. He would pay a very high price and it would teach him to leave other people's belongings alone. At least that was the plan. But getting revenge on someone like Arthur was easier said than done.  
They heard Kirkland's raucous drunken laughter from inside one of the rundown tavern's and froze.  
"It's him." Kali said, looking to the rest of her gang. Some were crew members of Toni's ship, others were her friend's from the mainland. There were about five of them in total.  
"Let's crush his pretty little blonde head." Diego said, cracking his knuckles. He was a fierce old pirate, who'd been on the sea for longer than he could remember. People let his missing eye and wooden leg fool them into thinking he was harmless. That was usually the last mistake they'd ever make.  
"Si! let's do it for Sara, and for Toni!" Pedro, a young pirate said, Adriana peeked through the steamed-up tavern window.  
"T-There are a lot of them in there.. he's got a big crew. And he's strong. He can fight with Toni" Aida said, sounding fearful.  
"Ya scared!?" Diego accused.  
"NO! just.. being realistic." Aida mumbled, meekly.  
"Let's just go in- get him while he's drunk." Kali said, striding in, when she suddenly she tripped over something- or someone.  
"H-hey!"  
She looked found young lad, with sky-blue eyes and golden hair sitting on the edge of the cobbled road, sobbing his heart out.  
Kali felt all her hatred slip away from her heart at the sight of him and smiled a gentle smile she spoke in soft southern Spanish accent. "why are you here alone, where are your parents?"

The boy let out a sob, and said. "B-big brother left m-me here while he went to the tavern. Probably to boast about burning the Belle Marie." He said, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He had a toy solider clutched tight in his hand. "A- And the cabin boy he told to watch over me l-left."  
The gang tensed at the mentioning of the burning of the Belle Marie.  
"He's England's brat." Diego said, gruffly, his voice low so America couldn't hear. "We should take him, do somethin' nasty."  
"No." Kali said, firmly, "That'd just be sinking to England's level. "  
She knelt down next to the little boy. "Your America, right? and England's your big brother? Well sounds like England's all over dumping his little brother while he is getting drunk. Well we will look after you until big _Hermano_ is sober."  
Alfred looked up at them, fear and hope mingling in his tear-filled eyes.  
"But what about getting our own back at that British brat?" Diego said, not even bothering to keep his voice low so Alfred couldn't hear.  
"Forget it." Kali said. "Aida's right, we would of been slaughtered."  
Diego huffed and turned away, while Alfred continued to cower in fear.  
Pedro gave him a reassuring smile. "ah~_ hermano_ told you we were nasty lowlifes who hurt little boys, si?"

Alfred nodded mutely.  
"Well, we are not, I promise." Kali said, she held out her hand. After a moment's hesitation, America took it.  
The three of them lead Alfred to the Sarission and gave him bowl of warm soup with freshly made rye and a tall glass of milk. He ate it hungrily, as if he hadn't had food in weeks (He'd actually had a big meal a few hours later, what Kali didn't know was Alfred had the appetite of a black hole.)  
"Is there any more?" He asked eagerly after he was finished. All traces of tears were gone, and he was smiling brightly.  
"No, I think now is time for bed." Kali said. The child pouted, but he looked beyond sleepy

Kali and her companions who stayed tucked him up in a nice warm bed with shutters closed. Young Alfred snuggled down into the soft covers and fell asleep full, warm and content. Despite what Kirkland said they would never hurt the boy. It just wasn't in their nature.

It was at the early hours in the morning that England left the tavern, his head clouded, and his footsteps heavy. He was swaying under the influence of rum and gin.  
"Alfred?" He called out into the still-dark street, his words were slurred and thick in his mouth. The boy was nowhere to be seen- the cabin boy must of taken him back, he figured.  
Suddenly, two figured jumped him. The first pushed him harshly to the floor, the second grabbed him and pulled him up, pinning him against the wall. He felt hands gripping his wrists in a vice-like hold, and he recognized the icy cool feeling of a dagger pointed against his neck. It was directly over the scar that Antonio had left from doing the same thing. He looked over to see who his captors were. it was Prussia pinning him to the wall, and France standing a few paces behind him, his dagger held to England's neck.  
"So, ma petite, you thought it would be a good idea to burn down our friend' prize possession?" France said, his tone cold and mocking. England glared at him.  
"This is over that stupid ship? Yes, I raided it, took all the riches, burned it down. I'm a pirate, Your a pirate. It's what we do." Arthur said. Prussian growled, pushing the Brit further up against the wall, stepping closer to him.  
"You know that this isn't about the boat." He said, "You almost killed Sara... she's a child!"  
"The girl lived, didn't she. Maybe if Antonio protected his brats better then it wouldn't of happened. Careless Spanish bastard." England said, glaring at the floor. Gilbert let go of one of his wrists, and grabbed a fist-full of blonde hair, pulling Arthur's head up, forcing him to face them.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He hissed, as Arthur winced in pain. "If you value your life, don't insult Toni in front of us. He's twice the bruder you are!"  
"Now that's nonsense! I have more younger siblings than he does and I'd never- "  
"Really, then were's Alfred?"  
"Back at the ship, of course."  
"Are you sure?" Gilbert said, his voice had a cruel mocking edge. Arthur felt his heart plummet, he was suddenly sobering up very quickly- no they couldn't have got America, could they? He struggled against them, violently as he could, and earned himself a punch from Prussia.  
"What have you done with him? Let me go! Where is he! I swear, if you've hurt him!"  
The struggle suddenly stopped, when Alfred suddenly appeared at the top of the street.  
"Get of my Brother!" He cried, running over to England and punching Prussia in the stomach, knocking him the the ground. He may look like a ten year old, but Alfred was strong. Before England could react more people walked over; It was Kali, and she was accompanied by non other than the personification of Denmark, Sweden and Finland. The usually smiling nation had a dark look on his face- he'd heard about the Belle Maria incident, and he wasn't happy. Arthur had made a powerful enemy, The Nordics were five nations you never wanted to upset.  
"This is Kali." Alfred said, tugging Arthur over to her. "She wasn't mean at all! She gave me food and a warm bed!"  
England didn't respond. He just took Alfred's hand. "America, we're leaving." He said, trying to regain as much dignity as he could, while coming face to face with Denmark . He still remembered him from his viking days, how he'd raid England's shores. But he wasn't a defenseless little child anymore. He was an empire. He choked down his fear.  
"If anything like this happens again, you wont live." Sweden said, his voice cold and deadly. Even France and Prussia looked scared, they backed away slightly from the confrontation.  
"You want a fight? Viking bastards?" England asked, although he was already walking back slightly with Alfred.  
"Hell Yeah! we could beat you any da- " Denmark started. Sweden cut him of with a pointed glare.  
"No. we do not wish for any unnecessary violence." Sweden said. "This is just a warning. You can go."  
"You don't scare me anyway, brainless vikings! You're the scum of the world!" Arthur shot back, although he was basically running away by now, Alfred's hand tight in his.  
"At least," The elder nation said, speaking softly. "We can look after children."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Editors note- I have neen through this chapter but I didn't really edit it in detail**

* * *

It seemed as if Sara was back to her sun-shiny self again.  
What people didn't know was that Toni , Francis, Gilbert and Natasha spent many a waking night with the child after the fire and the attempted murder.  
Night after night the nightmares would continue.  
Toni was afraid that they would drive her insane there was very little he could do. Sara didn't even understand what had happened to her, let alone come to terms with it. Even after the physical damage- the bleeding- had gone, the emotional scars remained. And Sara had no way to express it, so her fears would resurface in her nightmares.

Natasha saw that Toni was getting very little sleep with all Sara's nightmares. The local doctor suggested that he try to give her something to calm her nerves.

Doctor Cruz tried to help but Sara would start screaming and Toni had to calm her down with big a hug. Tasha also helped with her gentle Soothing Nordic words enough to calm even a traumatized child.  
Toni smiled he knew that Natasha was good with children, Sara snuggled up to Natasha , she refused to let doctor touch Sara .  
The doctor protested that needed to examine the little said "no, it is better that you leave she doesn't trust you enough to let you near her."

Indeed, ever since the incident, Sara would only let those close to her in. She became terrified of new people, especially men. In large crowds she was reduced to a crying, shaking mess.

Miguel walked past them and muttered "what- the brat still around? I hoped England would have rid us of this curse."  
Toni unfortunately heard everything that Miguel had said.  
His face went a very deep puce color he was furious that a member of his crew could do such an underhand thing.  
He summoned the crew while Tasha took Romano and Sara into town.

Toni had Miguel's hand tied, and forced to the ground. He knelt before Toni, arms bound and hungover, looking up at the nation with fear.  
"This man- This BEAST you see before you tried to get my sister killed at the hands of out enemy, England, by allowing his to set our ship, the Bella Maria on fire!" Toni snarled, his voice shaking with rage. All that pent up anger he hadn't been able to express was finally spilling out. He turned to the crew. "Whata ya say, maties? how should we treat a scoundrel like this!?"  
The Crew Jeered. "Flog him till he bleeds!" Some called out.  
"Keelhaul him!" Others cried. Toni grabbed Miguel by the hair.  
"Alright! Lets have some fun!"

When Gilbert and Francis returned to the vessel, what they saw shocked them. Miguel was tied to the mast, his back torn to shreds, bleeding. Behind him was Antonio, who was literally flogging the skin of him, his knuckles white around the whip and his usually mellow green eyes wide and crazy. The crew jeered, all clearly enjoying the show of torturing the traitor.  
Francis stared in horror his precious ship was soaked in blood.  
Gilbert spoke softly to Francis "it is traditional for the captain of the ship to avenge the wrong that has been done. An let's admit it- that bastard deserves it, Ja!"  
Francis went white heard the sickening thud of served head hit the precious deck of his ship.

"please somebody clean up that blood NOW TONI A WORD IN MY CABIN NOW!" Francis cried out.  
Toni turned to face him, smiling a friendly smile despite the fresh blood stained onto his face "what is it Francis?"  
"How could execute one of your own crew on my ship and make mess of my deck now the crew will have extra cleaning duties on my ship just to please your blood lust and revenge for England Attacking your sister." Francis said, being his usual pompous self-absorbed self. Toni gripped the whip in his hand tighter, feeling the anger resurface.

"Whats the matter, France, I thought you enjoyed beheading people. Or is that only when they're royal?" Toni sneered "My sister has been having nightmares because of that man! he took away her innocence. He RUINED her. Do you understand me? Capiche? He made her so scared she won't trust anybody near her Except Natasha." Toni took a deep, calming breath before continuing. It didn't work, he didn't feel any calmer.  
"All you can do in complain about your fucking bloody ship getting tinnie weenie blood stain on the deck!"  
Natasha sighed, placing a calming hand on Toni's blood-damp shoulder "myself and Gilbert are thinking of quitting the pirate business because it is unsafe for a very young child to on board a ship."

Francois looked up at Toni, his blue eyes full of sympathy. "mon ami you could stick her in some young ladies sanitarium where she would well looked after and cared for then you would have no worries she be safe and you could go on being a pirate. Go on living your life."

Toni Grabbed Francois's throat, his last shred of restraint gone. "You want me to stick my sister in some mental home!?" he hissed, his eyes wild, almost feral. "You know they just USE the girls in there don't you? of course you do. I bet your one of the ones who uses a child for your own sick, twisted carnal pleasure. You want that to happen to her? you think I could go out looting and plundering ships while she was locked away like some- caged bird?"

Gilbert reached forward, forcing Toni's hands of Francis' throat because he was turning blue with pressure that Toni applied. Francis gasped when he was released, sinking to his knee's and massaging his bruised throat.

"He is not worth it." Gilbert said, looking down on Francis. " Look what he's become- He's just a pansy afraid to get his delicate hands dirty."  
Toni sighed, his eyes downcast "I'm giving up being a pirate." He said, his voice small and defeated because he knew that this was exactly what England would want. He felt tears brim in his eyes, but he refused to prolong his sister's suffering any longer because of his pride. "I'm giving up for the safety and sanity of my sister."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Editors note- At this point the story goes of on a bit of a tangent, but it's still really interesting :).. I didn't edit it as much as the past. Also I think the Author's space bar was broken because there was a lot of double-spacing and I couldn't fix it all... enjoy!_**

* * *

Toni gave up traveling on the high sea's to settle down and hopefully end the nightmares for young Sara and she could settle down and become a Normal happy go lucky child with out a care in the world. Well, as normal as a personified nation in the body of an eight year old girl could be, anyway. Toni wasn't as naive as to think Sara would ever truly be carefree, especially after her ordeal  
The problem never truly went away, but after they settled down in the small village of Santeria in southern Spain with golden beaches and soft Southern breezes, Sara became more mellow, and calm. For a while, the nightmares even went away.

Then, without warning the nightmares began to creep back into Sara's mind, plaguing her sleep with was once again having waking nights trying calm the little girl down.  
Romano Started Attending the local village school to get a basic education to help him to learn to read write also to spell his name. As a nation, he had already learned these things years ago, but Antonio thought it was important for him to make friends with kids his own age, and keep up to date.  
Natasha had gone to visit her brother Norway for while to find out how he was keeping and catch up on the gossip.  
When she got back she heard that the nightmares had started up again and Sara was too terrified to sleep, refusing to subject herself to the fear of dreams..  
She spoke with her brother Norway at length about how they could help the little girl.

Things got more desperate. Sara's insomnia began to take a toll on her health. The once beautiful little girl began to look sickly, her dark skin swallowed, and her bright eyes dulled after nights without any sleep. She stopped eating too, she didn't have the energy too. No longer did she play outside on warm sandy beaches, she just lay in bed, staring out the window with cold eyes hardened by too much grief before her time. Antonio was in despair, he refused to just watch Sara fade away like that- he wouldn't let Arthur steal his vibrant little sister. He got desperate.

Toni just wanted his little sister back the happy go lucky smiley little girl he had always known.  
Romano felt the same way he just wanted his partner in crime back. At the end of his tether, Toni agreed to allow Norway and Natasha to perform a memory-sealing spell on Sara, so that she could have some semblance of a happy life again. But the spell wasn't without it's limits; Natasha warned them that once Sara got towards her teens, the spell would break, and she'd remember everything.

Toni knew that when she remembered what happened it could break her all over again, beyond repair. But when he saw little Sara wasting away on the bed, too emotionally scarred to live, he knew what he had to do.  
"Forgive me, Sara." He muttered as they performed the spell "I hope you will be able to understand why we had to do this."  
At least the nightmares would stop.  
For a while, at least.

Toni also being of the Catholic Faith prayed silent to the Holy the mother that she would watch over his little province and help her to make the right choices when she got older .  
He still worried that Arthur might try once again to hurt his little province.

Norway and Natasha performed the memory blocking spell that it would help Toni Get back his province and make her a happy go lucky young 8 year old again.  
Denmark heard of the little province but she had come along after he had gone back to Nordic brothers and sisters.  
Norway kept and eye on the little girl and although said very little he also worried about Natasha's adoptive family.

Andres, the 2p Antonio, kept a distant eye on the little girl whenever he got the chance. Which wasn't often considering how often Oliver bothered him- and Antonio thought he had it bad with the 1p England.  
"Why do you care so much for that little wench?" Oliver asked him, constantly  
Andres just muttered "It is none of your dam Business Oliver. You want me to break your legs?"  
"Yes, please!"

Sara slowly began to get color back in her face and began get her sparkle back but the problem being was that she needed an education the only option was the village school with Mr Hernandez the school master that took the 7 -11 year olds.  
The headmaster wrote saying that Romano and Sara needed to attend school.

Spain sighed he knew young Romano would have to attend school sooner or later but Santeria village school had long closed and was now in the town hall but the problem being they could only use the hall until 12:00 3 days a week as on the other two days it was needed by the towns Committee for business and most of the locals knew the town council did not approve of head teaching both boys and girls together until the age of the Eleven when most children went into service for the rich families


	10. Chapter 10

Before Saragossa, there was Saraqusta a little Muslim girl who was the personification of the place. Saraqusta eventually grew into a weary old woman who was often mistaken for a gypsy. Saraguasta had lived through much since the Arabs took over the originally Roman city and she came into existence. At one point she was the biggest Muslim-controlled city in all of Spain! She'd lived through sieges, wars, famines. But when Spain took over, Saragusta vanished, and that was when Sara was born, taking her place. Saragusta wasn't the first to personify that area, before her it'd been the roman girl Caesaraugusta, and before her there was Salduie an ancient Iberian personification. Saragossa is made up of a bit of all of them. Her ancestors

Saragossa was personified as very pleasant well mannered little girl who would never do harm to anybody. There was a kind of magic about her, in a subtle way. Some called it gypsy magic others called it ridiculous.

After he'd given up being a pirate, Antonio settled Sara down in a rural Spanish village. He figured it would be a good place for her to rest, and the country air would be good for her worried about her lack of education he was reluctant send her to the village school because the school master was brutal harsh man he would scare the little province rigid. 

Toni eventually buckled after her health had improved, and he agreed to take Sara to the village school. It was in the village hall, and tiny building. It prided itself on being rather avant garde because it actually taught boys and girls together. Something that was rare during the current time period, were most girls weren't given an education at all. But the truth was they only put on mixed classes because they had so few teacher. It was a tranquil summers day when Antonio took her along to the school and enrolled her with headmaster she was put in the same class as young Romano who promised to look after his Sorella.

Toni had to make Romano promise he wouldn't get into fights, the little nation was a hot-head and he often blurted things out in anger without thinking. Things that got him into fights he couldn't handle. Toni was sick of the boy coming home covered in bruises, with angry tears in his eyes.

When they arrived, the school master looked the little province up and down with a suspicious eye he knew that her brother, young Romano was full of monkey tricks.  
Sara may have forgotten the incident with England, but she still wasn't the bubbly ray of sunshine she used to be. She shied away from strangers and still felt panicked in crowds. Sara said very little which earned her the nickname mouse on her first day.  
"Because your so quiet!" Romano explained to her.

Pretty soon, Sara fell into the routine. She was in school three days a week. It was only her first week when trouble started. Mr Hernandez worked out the arithmetic problems on the board and turned to the class with his usual patronizing smirk "Can any of you work this out? or are you all too stupid?" He sneered.

Sara knew the answer, she went to put her hand up, but felt an irrational fear grip her. She didn't want to seem like a swat, she wanted her classmates to like her! She didn't want to be the center of attention, either..  
Maria got the question wrong. Sara felt a pang of sympathy for her as the teacher berated her.  
"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Miss Aragon." He laughed, but it was devoid of any kind of Mirth. His deep-set grey eyes scanned the class with a barley- concealed sadistic glee. Finally his eyes settled on Sara. "You girl- whats the answer to the question!?"

Sara felt her face redden as all eyes turned to look at her. It felt as if the classes stares were melting through her flesh  
"187." She mumbled, her voice hardly audible. Her throat felt dry. Mr Hernandez narrowed his eyes.  
"What did you say?" He shouted, making the class jump  
"187!" Sara chocked out, trying desperately to make her voice louder. Mr Hernandez looked at her as if she were a piece of filth.  
"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's cheating." He said, his voice low and dangerous. He wasn't shouting anymore, and somehow that was worse. Sara felt her heart plummet- he was accusing her of cheating.

"How can I see the answer when I'm sitting right here at the back- surely you would of seen me move from my place, sir." Sara said, trying to be polite and respectful- obsequious, even. Whatever it took for her teacher to leave her alone.

Mr Hernandez grunted, an animistic, guttural sound that made Sara feel sick. "Fine, I will excuse your cheekiness as it is your first week but in future just answer the question."  
Romano's blood boiled, but he remembered his promise to his guardian that wouldn't get into fights, especially not over Sara  
Sara sat back down, her face still bright red.  
Maria shot her a sympathetic smile "Don't worry, it gets easier, you know."  
Sara simply nodded, mutely, still too shaken up to talk.

Mr. Hernandez from that day took a dislike to Sara and made her life hell. Sara Said very little in class, she was even quieter than before, she was terrified that even the smallest of provocations would entice her teacher's rage.  
Romano watched her like hawk to made sure she didn't get ill again. He wanted to tell Toni, but Sara made him promise not too- she knew the Spanish nation was already dealing with enough and didn't want to bother him any more. Besides, he was away from them a lot now anyways. He always had a lot of traveling to do.

Mr Hernandez was always grumpy and irritable, but he could also be downright cruel if you provoked him badly enough.  
One day he was in a foul mood and nobody could anything right for him. He stormed around the classroom, seething like a mad man.

Thomas, a good lad on whole, made the mistake of pulling an innocent prank on Mr Hernandez, Sara bore brunt of his temper. He blamed her for leaving the tacks on his chair, even when Thomas admitted it was him in a guilt-fueled outburst  
Mr Hernandez lashed out at Sara by giving her beating in front of the class.  
Sara was glad when school over to say the least.

Later that day, when Natasha came to walk Romano and Sara home from school, she sensed that something was wrong. Sara looked disorientated and terrified, on the verge of being sick, even.  
"Did something happen?" Natasha asked, her gentle voice saturated with kept her mouth shut, but Romano looked at her and sighed.  
"We can't keep hiding this sis- it's going too far."  
"But- I don't want Toni to worry over me." Sara mumbled, her voice a pathetic whisper.  
"Hide what? whats gone too far!?" Natasha asked, frantically.

"It's that goddamn bastard teacher." Romano growled. "He beat Sara- damn I really wanted to show that fucker who's boss..!"  
A dark look cast over Natasha's usually kind face. She pulled Sara into a hug. "That does it! your not going back to that school. Even if Toni and I have to home school you."  
Sara let the tears she'd been holding in free, she clung to Natasha, sobbing against her shoulder. She felt safe in Natasha's arms, cocooned in a protective cage. She'd never had a mother, but Sara imagined this is what it'd feel like to have one.

When he found out about what had gone on, Toni had wrote a letter to the head respectfully explaining he was withdrawing his charge from the school. The head sighed exasperated, he was losing students hand-over-fist because of mt Hernandez.  
Antonio wasn't done with Mr Hernandez though, he was still seething after he'd found out that man had hurt Sara. In a wild rage, he stormed into the classroom one day, when the teacher was in mid-lecture.  
He slammed open the door, which almost swung of it's hinges, and strode across the classroom, and look of almost feral rage replaced his usual smile.  
Mr Hernandez looked at the man before him "Excuse me! I am trying to teach I- "  
Toni grabbed him, and swung him over the desk with an almost impossible strength. "Well I don't like your teaching methods, sir." Toni hissed into his ear. "And I don't think you will either once you've experienced them yourself. Si?"  
"W-What do you mean?" Mr Hernandez stuttered. The class watched in a stunned silence. Spain grabbed the ruler, scraping across the desk.  
"Let me show you."

By the time Toni was done, the class was cheering and the teacher was lying on the floor, groaning in pain.  
"This might be the most important lesson you ever learn." Toni said, addressing the class. "Don't you ever hurt Sara. Ever!"  
With that, he turned and left.

Maria asked Romano if Sara would be re attending school since the head had announced that the board of governors would attending the school to see how the school was doing.  
She explained that Sara was still on schools roll and would have to Attend.  
Thomas also explained that her brother would Fined 8 sovereigns each day she didn't attend then he would have to pay sixteen Sovereigns for the time she was absent.

Ella then said also if he refuses to pay he will have to go the town magistrates to face questions as why His sister is not in school.  
Then if still refuses to send her.  
He will face 10 days in prison and Sara and any other members of the house hold will have to go into the work house for two weeks.

Romano explained this all to Natasha who shook her head she said they cannot do that to Toni  
Toni got the letter from head saying that Sara would b required to reattend the school since Mr Hernandez and had gone over his head and contacted the school board.

Toni sighed he wasn't exactly happy about trusting his charge back to the care of that man.  
Romano knew Toni had enough problems with Nations Business and needed to catch up paper work that his boss sent j him.  
Francis being and adopted uncle/ brother to Sara offered to take her along here what the head had to say.  
Romano being older chose to go by himself he didn't want to seem like a little child.  
Natasha smiled Said to Francis he growing up so he going want be independent and be seen relying on adult to walk him to school.

Romano made his first and last mistake where Sara was concerned he still adored his Sorella but he couldn't been talking her now he was the big children's class.  
Edward said do you have to take your sister back home at the end of school Romano.#  
Romano said nah she just an annoying little kid who is the baby class.

Sara over heard every word he said she fled the school grounds crying and headed as far possible away from Santeria.  
Romano went to fetch his Sorella from Class.  
Miss Carez said she never came to class Romano since from I got maria that Sara over heard you calling her baby and didn't want to be seen with her

Romano realized he done it again let his mouth rule his head he didn't mean to upset Sara and if Toni found out he would literally lose it and Romano knew that if Argentina and chile found their sister was missing they would kill him even before Toni did.  
Sara headed for the palaliceia De Saragossa her home fort the place that was her province the place she felt Safest.  
Luisa and Kali two other Provinces about year older than her they had agreed to meet to up there in case of emergency along with Maria or Aragon the four of them had become fast friends and they vowed to protect eachother. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Editors note- I'm a crappy editor, I only edited the first few paragraphs of this!**

* * *

The school board is comprised of the Distinguished members of the local community they are local well do gooders who look after the poor of the parish they set up schools etc  
They set up the local school in Santeria the small sea side town with aim of giving the children a very basic education.  
They hoped that with this basic education that the students needed so they could get a job working for one of the many big houses and go into service.

This would be the fate of many from Santeria village school including Sara.  
Toni said no way is my sister working for some pompous idiota she is too good for that sort head explained that there was no current provision for children to further Education in Santeria since the school would only allow four extra years of education for Student's.  
Toni Nodded but his working in service was not option not because she wouldn't excel but the fact his back ground as ex-pirate would count against her.

One of the school board took over the religious studies lesson to test the children's bible knowledge and the bible stories.  
The class were not exactly happy to have another miserable person droning on all the time .  
he got the class to read various passages from the bible so he could hear their pronunciation of the long words in the bible.  
Sara read very well and only stumbled on one or two words but was glad to sit down she still could be painfully shy Maria knew this but the two helped each other and got on very well together.  
Romano was pleased to see his adopted Sorella making friends he hoped maria would bring her out of her shell.

Maria and Sara became very close friends and helped each other Miss carez was pleased to see Sara finally settling down and making friends of her own age.  
Miss Carez had two new members join her class they were Luisa and Kali they took to Sara the four were allowed to sit together in class they proved to as Intelligent as the other two.

The four saw the school year out together their teacher hoped the would go into the big kids class only problem Mr Hernandez refused to have them in his class.  
He still felt the bruises from where Sara's brother had given him a beating from where he beat his sister.

Miss Cruz had to extend class to take on those Mr Hernandez wouldn't take on in his class since he was still as miserable ever and would never change.

Miss Cruz treated her student's fairly and helped them where she could also she understood Mr Carriedo's problem he didn't really want his sister going into service.  
She suggested that Sara would make excellent teaching assistant and would work wonders with the younger students

Spain agreed that his sister could become a teaching assistant to help Miss Cruz at the time they thought that small two class school would survive into the future and provide a education for future generations to come but little did that they know the school board had plans in place for a much bigger school three miles away in the town of preston


	12. Chapter 12

**Editors note- I felt like I was altering the story too much (I altered it A LOT from the original, although my friend said she was happy with it.) so I left this chapter un-edited for now.**

* * *

As Sara got older she began to enjoy her job as teaching assistant to Miss Cruz but unaware as was she didn't realize that memory block was begging to slowly wear off and the nightmares came creeping back causing her to have waking nights again she foolisly let her pride stand in the way of telling her _hermano_ about what was happening Not Romano could have guessed what was happening Miss Cruz gathered from the bags under Sara's eye's that she wasn't sleeping.  
She persuaded Sara to tell her Hermano what was happening.__

Spain began to get the old worried look back on his face hoping that sister wouldn't end the way she was 18 years ago wasting way not eating sleeping or beging her happy go lucky self .  
Miss Cruz told Spain that it was better she was took time out to get back to Normal and hopefully lead a Normal life again.  
The other two teaching assistants didn't mind they knew that Sara was unwell and would be out of work for a while.

Mr Hernandez scoffed at this he said I always knew that girl would failure too quite and too lazy and not enough brains.  
Miss Cruz said you think girls are good for are being wives and mothers and working as others peoples servants.  
Miss Curz left slamming the door shaking the whole room Mr Henrnandez cursed in Spainish forgetting half his class could understand some form of Spainish.

The head said kindly do not use that sort of language please what student's we have we don't want them picking up Spainsh swear thankyou very mich you are hear to teach not to swear in front of your student's


End file.
